


Making things right

by Wowlover39



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowlover39/pseuds/Wowlover39
Summary: Jaina tries to make things right with her mother, but things go horribly wrong.





	1. Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to'How it all begins'. You don't need to read the first one, but it helps to understand Sylvanas's personality better in this one.

Finally a night to themselves, Vereesa had taken Liressa and Jaina wasn’t going to waste it, she had literally dragged Sylvanas to bed. Jaina disappeared under the blankets kissing a trail down Sylvanas’s taut stomach. Sylvanas moaned as Jaina’s body warmed hers, her hands running up and down Sylvanas’s thighs. Jaina lost all control when she was with Sylvanas she always did, she couldn’t get enough of her. Jaina parted Sylvanas legs and buried her tongue in her wet folds, Sylvanas took a sharp in take of breath “fuck I need you.” Suddenly there was a sharp rap on the door “shit not now” sighed Sylvanas.

“Ignore it!, they will go away” replied Jaina as she went back to work between her legs. Again, louder this time another knock “Fuck” said Jaina angrily as she rolled off Sylvanas. 

“I will see what they want, get rid of them and be right back” said Sylvanas pulling on a tunic and trousers. Another knock on the door “I’m coming” shouted Sylvanas, striding towards the door.

“You were about to” whispered Jaina under her breath, then she heard Sylvanas say she would be right there and knew their night was done. Jaina crawled out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom not caring who saw her naked, she was so fed up this happened every time they got any time to themselves. She opened the door to enter the bathroom and shouted back “don’t forget I’m off to visit my mother in Kul Tiras tomorrow” then slammed the bathroom door. Sylvanas winced, sighed and headed out the door.

 

Sylvanas had just finished a meeting with the goblins as Nathanos appeared in the hold “OK, what’s next on the agenda and what time is it?” asked Sylvanas. 

“There are some scouting reports to go through, it’s almost Midday” replied Nathanos.

Shit thought Sylvanas, Jaina said she was leaving at eleven, she was supposed see her off. She ran her fingers through her hair “Where is Lady Proudmoore?” asked Sylvanas.

“She has already left for Dalaran to pick up your daughter before heading to Kul Tiras, she left a message for you, but can I remind you I’m not a messenger!” replied Nathanos.

Sylvanas was not in the mood for this “I know, can you just tell me what she said?” sighed Sylvanas.

“Lady Proudmoore said she waited for as long as she could and realised she and your daughter are not a high priority on your list” said Nathanos with a smirk. Sylvanas was trying to please everyone, but appeared not to be pleasing anyone, especially her wife. Sylvanas didn’t know what to do, she wanted to spend more time with Jaina and Liressa, but something always came up. She was going to have to sort something out, but what?.

 

As soon as Jaina arrived in Dalaran, she headed straight for Vereesa’s apartment, she walked in and smiled as all the kids ran up to her for a hug. Then Vereesa pulled her in for a hug, Alleria smiled from her seat in the living room. Alleria had returned after many years missing presumed dead, Jaina smiled back, thing were always a little strange between her and Alleria. Vereesa linked arms with Jaina and pulled her towards the sofa “lets catch up, you have plenty of time before you leave for Kul Tiras” smiled Vereesa.

“So how is my little sister then” said Alleria as she moved towards the sofa to join them.

“She is OK, busy as usual Warchief keeps her very busy” Jaina failed to keep the sad note out of her voice.

“What’s wrong Jaina!” asked Vereesa, “you can talk to us.”

“I don’t want Sylvanas to think I’m telling tales behind her back, but I hate it in Ogrimmar, no one wants me there, no one trust me especially Nathanos” grumbled Jaina. “What is it with them anyway, he is always there creeping in the shadows, like some loyal lap dog, have they ever been ….”

“Oh no they were never together, Sylvanas took an interest in him because he is an exceptional ranger, he maybe feels something for her, but as far as I now it wasn’t reciprocated” replied Vereesa.

“It’s just so frustrating, she never has anytime for Liressa or me any more, I wanted her to join me in Kul Tiras, but she said she couldn’t.” “Maybe sometime away from each other will help, something has to change though, because this situation now isn’t working!” said Jaina sadly.

 

Jaina held Liressa’s hand as they walked off the ship at Boralus harbour, she took a big lung full of the sea air, she has missed the place. She wanted to make things right with her mother before it was too late, like it had been with her father. She still felt guilt about what happened to her father if he had just listened, he wouldn’t of been killed at Theramore. Two city guards walked up to her “we have been sent to escort you to Lord Admiral Katherine Proudmoore” Jaina picked up Lireesa and did as she was told this all seemed a bit formal.

 

When they arrived near the keep, a crowd had gathered, Jaina was more confused, in front of them stood her mother and Lady Ashvane. “So… my wayward daughter has returned to the kingdom she betrayed, why?” said Katherine.

“I have come back to sort out or differences mother, can we talk in private? said Jaina still confused about what was going on.

Lady Ashvane stepped forward “we are not here for that, you are accused of the slaughter of our husbands, sons and brothers at Theramore.”

“Yes that did happen, but ….” said Jaina struggling to find the words.

“So you admit it” replied Lady Ashvane, “Katherine enforce our laws, the punishment for treason is death.

Katherine signalled the guards and they took hold of Jaina “Mother please!” cried Jaina as Liressa was wrenched from her arms.

“You are no daughter of mine, now take her away!” shouts Katherine, Jaina reaches out for Liressa as is she is dragged away, Katherine picks up the struggling, crying child.

“Liressa everything will be fine, mummy Sylvanas will come for you, it will be OK baby” cried Jaina as she struggled with the guards.  
“No mummy!” screamed Liressa trying to reach for her mother, tears running down her face as she fought to get away from Katherine.  
“What are we going to do with the child” says Lady Ashvane.

“The child stays with me” replied Katherine as she tightened her grip on Lireesa.


	2. Who's got your back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas sorts out her priorites.

Sylvanas paced the floor of Gromash hold, Jaina had been away for more than two weeks. She was supposed to return three days ago and Sylvanas had heard nothing. She was worried, it could be Jaina was still upset with her and was punishing her by just staying away. Something didn’t sit right with Sylvanas so she called one of her best dark rangers. “Velonara I have a small mission for you, I need you to go to Kul Tiras and find out what Lady Proudmoore is doing there” said Sylvanas

“Yes Dark Lady” replied Velonara as she bowed to Sylvanas.

“I need you to be discreet!, if Lady Proudmoore is fine, you must leave immediately, now go” said Sylvanas. Velonara bowed again and left the hold. Sylvanas hoped Velonara was discreet all she needed was an angry Jaina thinking she was spying on her, or more trouble with the Alliance if the Horde were caught spying in Kul Tiras.

 

Five days later Velonara hurried into Gromash hold, Velonara was a little nervous about how well the Warchief was going to take the news. Sylvanas looked concerned, “well out with it! Sylvanas shouted.

Velonara jumped at Sylvanas’s raised voice “ERM I found out Lady Katherine Proudmoore and Lady Ashvane were waiting for her as she arrived.” “They tried her for treason and sentenced her to death!” said Velonara nervously. 

“Her mother did what!, where is my daughter? Liressa” said Sylvanas, she could feel the anger rising within her.

“They say Liressa was taken by Lady Katherine, but no one knows where” replied Velonara. Sylvanas dug her nails into the arm rests on her throne, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

She got up and made her way towards the entrance, Nathanos appeared in the entrance “Dark lady I know what you want to do, but your the Warchief now, you can’t just go chasing after them. “Plus we can’t all go storming in to Kul Tiras, your actions now reflect on the horde” said Nathanos unsure how Sylvanas would take what he had said. He was right, but Sylvanas did not want to admit it, she couldn’t use Horde resources for personal matters.

“Summon Baine immediately” ordered Sylvanas, “I have something I need to discuss with him.” 

Nathanos knew what Sylvanas was planning and didn’t like it one bit “please dark lady is this really necessary” replied Nathanos.

“Do as I say Nathanos, do not question me!” snapped Sylvanas, all she could think of right now was getting to her family.

 

Sylvanas sat tapping her fingers waiting impatiently, for all she knew it could already be too late for Jaina, they could’ve already killed her. Sylvanas felt a pain in her chest, no she must be alive, she has got to be. If she could just get them back, she would make them her top priority in the future. She had already missed so much of Liressa’s life without neglecting her now, she had to make this right. She knew Jaina hadn’t been happy here in Ogrimmar, but had hoped it would sort its self out after some more time here, she had let them both down badly.  
Baine walked into Gromash hold “You asked to see me Warchief.”

“Yes, please sit down I have an important matter to discuss with you,” Baine took a seat and waited for her to continue not quite sure why he was here. “I have had some disturbing personal news, I have not took this decision lightly, but I am standing down as Warchief and would like you too succeed me.” “I feel you are a fair and just leader and will do a fair better job than I could, it needs someone to be able to give it their full attention and I feel like I can’t right now” finished Sylvanas. 

Baine looked in shock for a few seconds he couldn’t imagine Sylvanas wanting to give up so much power like this, Sylvanas cleared her throat impatiently. “Yes of course” said Baine, “I will inform the other leaders straight away.”

“Thank you, now this personal matter is time sensitive, so I really must go, for the Horde!” said Sylvanas and strode out of Gromash Hold leaving a confused Baine behind.

 

Sylvanas knocked at the door, she wasn’t sure how they were going to react to seeing her, but they were the only people that would help her. She had to sneak in to Boralus, she didn’t want to drag the whole horde in to this. She knew Nathanos and her dark rangers would help, but this was personal she needed family!. Vereesa answered the door, she gasped “Sylvanas!, what are you doing here?.”

“I need your help” as she strode in to the apartment, Alleria was straight up on her feet, heading towards Sylvanas. Sylvanas held up a hand “I haven’t come here to cause trouble.”

“Boys go to your room, now!” shouted Vereesa, she herded them into their room as they tried to look round her to see what was going on.

Sylvanas looked hurt “i wouldn’t hurt them!”

“You wouldn’t mean to, but if things get out of hand” said Vereesa feeling guilty now seeing Sylvanas’s reaction.

“You allow them around her” pointing at Alleria, “she is filled with the void!” replied Sylvanas angrily.

“You joined the horde after they killed half our family including our little brother or had you forgotten him” spat Alleria.

Sylvanas walked right up to Alleria, eyes glowing red “how dare you!, of course I haven’t forgotten Lirath, the horde were the only ones to accept me and my people!.” Anyway I’m not here about that I need your help, Jaina has been sentenced to death by her mother and they have taken Liressa.”

At hearing Jaina’s name, “we will help” said Vereesa.

“Don’t speak for me, I haven’t said I will help her” said Alleria glaring at Sylvanas.

“What is your problem with me!, I didn’t ask for this!” pointing down at her undead body. “this isn’t for me, its for them, it doesn’t matter what you think of me they don’t deserve this!” pleaded Sylvanas.

Alleria considered things for a moment “OK I will help, but wouldn’t it be easier if just Vereesa and I went and got them back, instead of the Warchief of the horde turning up there!.” said Alleria.  
“I’m no longer the Warchief I stepped down, I need to go I can’t just sit here whilst my wife and child are suffering” replied Sylvanas.

“OK we are in, we will set off tonight, I just have to get someone to stay with the boys” smiled Vereesa.

“Thank you, this means a lot,” Sylvanas looked towards the boys bedroom door. “Could I meet them at some point please, it would be nice to meet my nephews.”

“Maybe when we have sorted this and have got Jaina and Liressa back safe” said Vereesa smiling.


	3. Working Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas tries to get her daughter back and find Jaina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threats of Violence. Thank you for reading

The ship arrived off the coast in the early hours of the morning, the dense fog had already nearly caused them to hit the rocks. It would help them sneaking into Proudmoore Keep in Boralus.  
Sylvanas was finding it hard work keeping her sisters from killing Nathanos, she had to admit he did have a knack for rubbing people up the wrong way, but he was an excellent ranger and did his job well. The whole situation on the ship was tense her sisters seemed to find it difficult to get on with any of the forsaken and dark rangers. She just had to keep them all on track with what they were here to do, save Jaina and Liressa. “I think we should send some of the rangers out to scout around, then when it gets close to midnight I think Sylvanas, Vereesa and I should sneak into the Keep!” said Alleria.

Nathanos stepped forward “those decisions should be the Dark Lady’s not yours to make” glaring at Alleria.

“Give me a reason Nathanos and I will end you!” threatened Alleria, Nathanos stepped up to her.

“Enough!, thank you Nathanos, but Alleria’s plan is a good one” said Sylvanas raising her voice. “Tonight, Nathanos and the rangers will stay aboard the ship any sign of trouble, get out of here we don’t want the horde getting into another war.

 

Several hours later, Sylvanas and her sisters were making their way round to the side of the keep silently, their ranger skills coming into good use. Sylvanas pointed to a window, high up on the right side “that’s Katherine’s room we need to get up there” whispered Sylvanas.

“When we get up there, keep your temper in check Sylvanas!” replied Alleria.

“She took my daughter and may have killed my wife, she is lucky I don’t kill her!” spat Sylvanas.

“Well if you kill her we have no way of finding out what she has done with your wife and daughter! replied Alleria angrily.

“Can you two stop bickering, before you wake the whole of Boralus up!” sighed Vereesa. They scaled the wall in a matter of minutes and pulled themselves on to the balcony. Sylvanas quietly opened the window and slipped through, putting her finger to her lips and pointing to the sleeping Katherine Proudmoore. Sylvanas wondered how she could sleep so soundly after sentencing her daughter to death a couple of weeks ago. Sylvanas made her way over to the bed and clamped a hand over Katherine’s mouth, Katherine woke suddenly, her eyes wide with fear.

“Make one sound and I will give you something to scream about, for now we are only here to talk to you, how this goes depends on you” whispered Sylvanas in a low warning voice. Katherine looked around then nodded and Sylvanas removed her hand from her mouth, Katherine pulled the covers closer to her as if she was trying to protect herself. “Where is my wife and child?” keeping her voice low so as not to be heard by any guards, Katherine eyed the door, “don’t even think about it, you wont make it before I snap your neck” growled Sylvanas. Katherine sunk back in to the bed, Vereesa and Alleria got closer to the bed waiting impatiently for an answer.

Katherine nervously stuttered “I, I don’t know where Jaina is, Lady Ashvane said she would deal with her, but Lireesa is a few doors down in Jaina’s old room.” “I didn’t want to sentence Jaina, but she forced my hand, she let her father die at the hand’s of the horde and now she lives with you in the horde capital” whispered Katherine. “I just wanted her to see sense, realise she is ruining her life, Lady Ashvane made me enforce the law of the lands, I had no choice.”

“She’s your daughter!, change laws, find another way, you don’t sentence her to death!” spat Sylvanas. She could feel her anger rising, “She came to you to reconcile, to help you understand that she married for love and not just to please you.” “To show you she is a strong confident woman that can make her own decisions” said Sylvanas keeping a close eye on Katherine in case she bolted. “Who would you rather her marry Arthas, we all know how that turned out, slaughtering and killing his family and people” said Sylvanas.

“You’re no better, look at you, you took a good girl and corrupted her and keep her under your spell, she needs to be away from you so she can come to her senses” whispered Katherine angrily.

“How dare you,” snapped Sylvanas grabbing Katherine by the arm and dragging her from the bed. “Your gonna show me where my daughter is now, your going to tell the guards everything is fine and we are just visiting.” “If they suspect anything I will kill you slowly, enjoying every moment of it” whispering right next to Katherine’s ear. Alleria placed a hand on Sylvanas’s shoulder, “I’m fine” snapped Sylvanas and shook off her hand.

 

They walked into Jaina’s old room lucky to have not encountered any guards, Sylvanas shoved Katherine towards Alleria and Vereesa “make sure she doesn’t go anywhere” whispered Sylvanas. They both took an arm and held her in the door way, Sylvanas turned towards the bed, relief flooding her body as she saw Lireesa sleeping soundly. She walked up and sat on the edge of the bed, stroked Lireesa’s face, she started to stir “Liressa, wake up baby” whispered Sylvanas. 

Liressa woke and rubbed her eyes and shot in to her mother’s arms, Sylvanas squeezed her tight “mummy said you would come for us, where is mummy is she here too?” cried Liressa.

“No, but I will find her I promise you, l love you” sighed Sylvanas, she held Liressa close as she got up off the bed. “Your coming back with me now” Sylvanas kissed Liressa’s forehead, “Grandma is going to let us go now and make sure the guards don’t stop us, because grandma doesn’t want any trouble” giving Katherine a fake smile.


	4. Finding Jaina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas searches for information on Jaina's whereabouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mild violence and threats.

Sylvanas gently laid Liressa on the bed in the ship and stroked her face she was so relieved to have her back, now to find Jaina, safe and well. Sylvanas didn’t want to think about the alternative, she got up to leave and a little hand grabbed her “stay mummy” said Liressa.

“Of course sweetheart,” smiled Sylvanas, she curled up next to her and pulled her closer. “Tomorrow I need to go find mummy, so I need you to be brave and stay here with Velonara, she will make sure your safe” said Sylvanas.

“OK mummy, will you be bringing her home tomorrow?,i miss her!” asked Liressa staring up in Sylvanas’s eyes.

“I miss her too, it might not be tomorrow, but I will bring her back I promise!, now sleep” whispered Sylvanas as she kissed Liressa’s forehead. A few minutes later, Liressa was fast asleep, Sylvanas covered her up and gently got off the bed. Veressa was stood on the stairs and beckoned to Sylvanas, she crept up the stairs and followed Veressa to the top deck.

“Are you sure its a good idea promising her you will bring back Jaina, we have no idea where she is and how she is?” said Veressa leaning against the railing watching the sea.

“What was I supposed to tell her, her crazy grandma might have sent her mum to her death?” replied Sylvanas walking up to stand next to Vereesa. “I don’t even want to think about the fact Jaina may be dead, it would be like losing part of me” sighed Sylvanas.

“Yeah I know! Snapped Vereesa, “I know what it feels like to lose your partner and father of my children” said Vereesa sadly.

“I’m sorry” said Sylvanas she reached out to comfort Vereesa, then thought better of it, she didn’t know how Vereesa would react. “I didn’t think, sorry I wasn’t there for you when Rhonin died, I should’ve been!,” Vereesa just shrugged. “I just don't know if I can bring Liressa up on my own, I’ve not been back in her life for that long!.”

Vereesa turned to face Sylvanas and took her hand “you will because you have to, she is your daughter and needs you.”

Sylvanas looked at Vereesa and squeezed her hand “thanks, when did my little sister get so smart” they both laughed. Alleria watched from across the other side of the ship, so Vereesa is falling under her spell now she thought as she watched them talking and laughing together. Alleria still didn’t trust Sylvanas, she was part of the horde now and different, what if she got angry and hurt them she was unpredictable now and Alleria didn’t like that. So was she, her emotions could be up and down, it could be hard to control the void sometimes, but she wasn’t like Sylvanas!.

 

“We need to find lady Ashvane!” said Sylvanas as they discussed the best way to find Jaina, “I have a few leads to follow up and I would like if you tyo could come with me.” She looked in Alleria and Vereesa’s direction.

Vereesa was only too willing to go “of course we will” she smiled at Sylvanas, but Sylvanas caught the uneasy way Alleria stared at her.

Alleria realised Sylvanas was looking at her and suddenly said “yes! We will go with you.”  
Sylvanas walked close to Alleria “Can I have a word with you over here in private please” Alleria nodded and walked towards the stern of the ship, “Just need a few words with Alleria will be back in a minute” smiled Sylvanas. Sylvanas walked around to the stern of the ship to where Alleria was standing “Are we going to talk about the problem you have with me or just pretend you don’t constantly watch me?” asked Sylvanas. 

Alleria looked annoyed “I’m just waiting for the next time you lose it and hurt one of us! She replied.

Sylvanas looked hurt “I wouldn’t hurt you or Vereesa, your my sisters, I love you!.”

Alleria grunted “Can you even love any more?, Vereesa told me what you did to Jaina when you first came back and your supposed to be in love with her!”

“Of course I can still love!, I will admit its more difficult than before, because the negative emotions like hate and anger are more prevalent.” “I have to fight everyday to control them, but I do control them!” said Sylvanas making sure Alleria saw she was calm. “What happened with Jaina was really bad, I’m ashamed I behaved like that and have promised I will never do that to her again.” “So far I have kept that promise!” said Sylvanas.

“Fine, lets just get on with this” said Alleria as she started to walk back towards the group.

“I think you will find we are more a like than you want to admit Alleria!” Sylvanas called after her, Alleria stopped for a second like she was going to say something then carried on walking.

 

Sylvanas burst through the door to the office in the Warehouse, Lady Ashvane shot up from her seat at the desk, “Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my office” shouted Lady Ashvane. 

“I’m Sylvanas Windrunner and I want to know what you have done with my wife, Lady Jaina Proudmoore!” as she pointed her bow at her. “If you don’t tell me now, I will fire this arrow it won’t kill you, but it will be very painful” growled Sylvanas.

Lady Ashvane looked for another way out, then Vereesa and Alleria walked in bows drawn ready and trained on her, “I, I don’t know where she is!” stumbled Lady Ashvane.

Sylvanas fired an arrow that just breezed past Lady Ashvane’s ear “maybe that might jog your memory, I won’t miss next time!, now where did you take Jaina Proudmoore!” snarled Sylvanas.

“She broke our laws, she had to be punished” cried Lady Ashvane.

Sylvanas lowered her bow and walked towards Lady Ashvane “See now your making me angry, I think I will just snap your neck and find the information out another way. 

Lady Ashvane stroked her throat nervously “OK we took her to fate’s end, but nobody comes back from there!” cried Lady Ashvane.

Sylvanas walked up to her “See that wasn’t hard was it and if she is dead, I’m coming back for you” snarled Sylvanas as she back-handed Lady Ashvane and she fell to the floor. “Don’t you ever touch my wife again.”

“Sylvanas, let’s go!” shouted Alleria.


	5. My Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All three have to face what scares the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mild Violence. Thank you for reading

“Why couldn’t we just pay the Tide sage to take us to Fate’s End, why do you always have to threaten them” sighed Vereesa. They had to find a Tide sage, they were the only ones that could navigate safely to Fate’s End. Fate’s End was a place where all the very worst criminals got taken, none ever returned, the mists seem to just take them. This played on Sylvanas’s mind, something kept telling her that Jaina was OK, if anyone could, a powerful mage like Jaina could survive. Sylvanas knew how strong her wife was, she had already gone through so much in her life, Sylvanas was proud of her wife and all she had accomplished. They finally arrived at Fate’s end, they were a few metres from the shore, when the Tide sage stopped.

“That’s as far as I go, you can kill me if you like, but I ain’t going any further, there is worse things than death on that island” shuddered the Tide sage. 

“Come on it’s not far, we can swim” said Vereesa, Sylvanas and Alleria didn’t seem convinced, but dived into the water anyway and swam to the shore.

Sylvanas squeezed the water out of her clothes, looking around at the island, “I’m guessing wet clothes will be the least of our worries” she said.

“What’s that over there?” pointed Alleria at something laid on the ground.

Sylvanas strode over to where Alleria had pointed as she got closer she recognised what it was, “that’s Jaina’s staff she carries it everywhere” said Sylvanas this made her nervous. She Shouted Jaina, Jaina are you there?”, no one answered.

Alleria clamped her hand over Sylvanas’s mouth and whispered “I can see why they call you the Banshee queen! are you trying to invite the entire island of whatever evil lives here to attack us?.”

“I can show you a Banshee scream if you would like to hear one!” sneered Sylvanas.  
“Knock it off you two, can we just find Jaina and get out of here please” said Vereesa looking around nervously.

As she said that a Wicker creature appeared in front of them, Alleria glared at Sylvanas and pointed at the creature “see!”, Sylvanas just glared back at her.

“She will never escape the blighted lands, Thros consumes all, she is ours!” cried the creature. The creature flew at the three of them, it seemed to glide through them, but when Sylvanas looked around for it, the landscape around them started disappearing.

 

When they awoke they were somewhere different, Sylvanas got to her feet and looked around “I think we are in the Blighted lands now” she said.

Suddenly, out of nowhere came a booming voice “I am Gorak Tul, if you want to find Lady Proudmoore, you must face your own demons!.” Sylvanas looked around for a source of the voice, but couldn’t find anything.

“So what now?” said Vereesa looking nervous, the place was covered in mist, there were gnarled trees and creepy wicker statues everywhere. Vereesa noticed something up ahead and started walking towards it.

“Hey wait for us” shouted Sylvanas and grabbed Veressa arm, “It looks like a gathering of people.” They all approached the vision that played out in front of them, it was Sylvanas and Alleria fighting each other and killing the people around them. Vereesa closed her eyes as she saw them attack her and her boys, Alleria and Sylvanas looked at each confused and shocked.

“I think this is a vision of my demons” said Vereesa with a tear running down her face.

“Are you scared of us Vereesa? asked Alleria as she approached her, Vereesa backed away, Alleria felt sick to the stomach she never wanted her sister to be afraid of her. If Vereesa felt like this maybe she wasn’t any different to Sylvanas, maybe they were both monsters.

“I’m sorry we made you feel like this Vereesa, all I can say is I try my best to control the negative emotions inside me, but I can’t promise that something bad will never happen.” “I don’t know what I can say to ease your worry, everyone deserves a second chance and like I told Jaina I will do my best to prove I am not that person any more” said Sylvanas.

“I will to” said Alleria with a hopeful smile, Suddenly the two images of Alleria and Sylvanas started to attack them. Vereesa fired a volley of arrows into them and Alleria and Sylvanas attacked with swords till they beat them back and the image disappeared. “Well that was weird, fighting ourselves” said Alleria catching her breath, “I wonder who is next?.” They carried on walking through this strange land, soon Alleria’s question was answered, up ahead was another image. This time it was just Alleria in the image, she was on her knees screaming all the voices of the void whispering their terrible thoughts, but now Sylvanas and Vereesa could hear them. Alleria saw their shocked faces, “I don’t do as they say, I just can’t shut them off, I’m sorry” cried Alleria falling to her knees now with her head in her hands. 

To everyone’s surprise Sylvanas stepped forward and bent down next to Alleria and touched her shoulder. “I know the voices aren’t you and I’m not scared of you, I want to help you” said Sylvanas. “I’m your sister and I love you, if you can see past what I am now I think we can be family again.” she beckoned Vereesa over and they put there arms around Alleria and hugged her.  
They fought off the image of Alleria easier this time now they knew how these demons worked. They walked further through the trees, Alleria was OK, but very quiet, Sylvanas wondered what was going through her head now. She wondered what the voices were telling her now, Sylvanas turned “Your never alone in this!, all you have to do is tell us what the void is telling you no matter what it is and we will work through it together.” Alleria was touched with how Sylvanas treated her and felt ashamed for how she had reacted to her, She wasn’t sure Vereesa felt the same, but she was trying. Sylvanas was just wondering when it was gonna be her turn, there was only one demon that kept her awake at night ‘Arthas’. Suddenly her sisters dropped to the floor, Sylvanas rushed to there sides, they appeared to be sleeping and dreaming or nightmares by the twisted look on Vereesa’s face. 

All Sylvanas could do was wait next to them, she tried shaking them, but nothing happened, Vereesa flipped onto her side and pulled her knees to her chest screaming “no please no!.” Alleria suddenly sat up straight eyes wide with horror, she got up and ran for the nearest tree and threw up. Vereesa kept her eyes closed and tears ran down her cheeks, Sylvanas didn’t know who to go to first.

She stroked Vereesa’s face and when she heard Alleria stop heaving said “What is going on, what happened to you?.”

Alleria lent against the tree exhausted “the bastard decided to show us what happened to you with Arthas and Silvermoon that day!” said Alleria still breathing heavy.  
“Oh” said Sylvanas tears filling her eyes “I’m sorry” she said sadly.

Alleria rushed over, lifted Sylvanas’s chin “you’re sorry, it’s me that should be sorry, I didn’t realise what you went through that day, there are no words I can say to make things better.” “No one should have to go through something like that, then having us reject you for something that you couldn’t help” said Alleria as she put her arms around Sylvanas and pulled her close. Sylvanas heart ached, she finally had her sisters back. Alleria pointed at Vereesa “is she going to be OK?” Sylvanas looked down at Vereesa her crying had slowed, but she still hadn’t open her eyes. 

“Hey little moon I know it hurts, but its going to be OK, we can help each other”, Alleria sat the other side of Vereesa and pulled her into a hug. Sylvanas stroked her face “Don’t cry, we are here.”  
Sylvanas noticed Something in the distance, a small child that looked a lot like Jaina, “Jaina” she cried.


	6. Don't mess with the Windrunners!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Jaina and fighting Gorak Tul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mild violence and spoilers about a questline from Bfa.

“Alleria look after Vereesa” said Sylvanas as she ran towards the child, there was a small blonde child with Jaina’s anchor necklace round her neck, this must be a young Jaina. She was stood there upset surrounded by the people of Theramore.

The images were shouting “you left us to die, you could have stopped him, you could of saved us.”

The young Jaina said “I failed them, all of them”, as she buried her head in her hands.

“No you didn’t, you did the best you could, this is Garrosh’s fault not yours” said Sylvanas, she started to walk towards the young Jaina and the images of the Theramore citizens started to attack.  
“Alleria, I need your help” cried Sylvanas as she shot volleys of arrows into them. Alleria came to her side and within a few minutes they had defeated all of them and the young Jaina ran off. “We must follow her, I think we are getting closer to Jaina” said Sylvanas, they helped Vereesa up and followed young Jaina further into the Blighted lands. Further down the track Jaina stopped again more images, this time it was Rhonin and some of the Kirin Tor, the mages of Dalaran.

“You let your personal biases taint the Kirin Tor, I shouldn’t have saved you!” screamed Rhonin.

Vereesa seemed to come round hearing Rhonin’s voice, she ran up to Jaina “He never thought that Jaina, that isn’t Rhonin!, I knew Rhonin and loved him he never thought that!” said Vereesa. The image of Rhonin started to attack them, Vereesa hesitated for a minute then fought him back with Sylvanas and Alleria. This wasn’t her Rhonin, he was gone, again the image disappeared and the young Jaina ran off.

“You OK?” said Sylvanas to Vereesa, Vereesa nodded they carried on chasing after Jaina, they were all so exhausted physically and mentally, but knew they were getting closer. Again more images, Sylvanas knew Jaina had her guilt and nightmares, but she didn’t realise how bad she was tormented by them. Sylvanas knew she had to do a better job of being there for Jaina in the future and silently promised her she would. This time the image was of Daelin’s Proudmoore, Jaina’s father.

“They killed me and you just stood there and watch them do it, now you live with them, you are a traitor!” screamed her father.

“Father please listen I just wanted peace, I didn’t turn against the Alliance” cried the young Jaina. The image of her father disappeared and appeared again further up the path. Sylvanas and the others followed, this time it wasn’t the young Jaina but Jaina as she was now.

Sylvanas ran up to Jaina, she was knelt on the floor with her head in her hands, Sylvanas reached out to touch her shoulder and she felt solid this wasn’t an image it was the real Jaina. Jaina looked up when she felt the hand on her shoulder, she couldn’t believe her eyes “Sylvanas is that really you, you did come!” said Jaina.

“Yes it’s me, I will always come for you” replied Sylvanas, she kissed Jaina’s lips, Jaina hesitated for a second then was kissing her back, she really was here. Tears ran down Jaina’s face as she fiercely kissed Sylvanas back, relief flooded her whole body. Sylvanas gently pulled away checking Jaina over “are you hurt?, I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you, from now on I will always be there for you and Liressa I promise” said Sylvanas.

“I’m OK, what about Ogrimmer and being Warchief?” asked Jaina.  
“I stood down, I’m not Warchief any more and we don’t have to live in Ogrimmar, I know you hate it there.” “I will live anywhere as long I am with you and Liressa and you two,” as she reached up for her sisters. Alleria and Vereesa smiled and took Sylvanas’s hand. Vereesa bent down and hugged Jaina, she wrapped her arms around Jaina tightly.

“Do you really think it was that easy, I would just let you leave” screamed Gorak Tul as he appeared in front of them in his true form, a wicker monstrosity. 

Alleria helped the others to their feet and said “Do you really think you can mess with the Windrunners and get away with it” smiling at the other three. “Let’s finish this once and for all, together!, get him” yelled Alleria, running at him with her sword in hand. In no time at all there was arrows flying and fire balls hitting him, till he collapsed on the floor.

“This can’t be happening, nobody leaves the Blighted lands!” screamed Gorak Tul.

“The Windrunners do!” cried Jaina as she finished him with a pyroblast, bits shot everywhere and he was gone.

“Lets go home, I’ve had enough of this place and I have a promise to keep to a little girl to bring her mummy home!” smiled Sylvanas. Jaina conjured a portal and they left all together, united.

As soon as they arrived on deck a scream went up “mummy”, Jaina felt a thump hit her legs, knocking off her feet. Lireesa climbing into her mums arms, Jaina squeezed her tightly, tears falling down her face.

Jaina grabbed Sylvanas’s hand and dragged her down too, to join the hug “my two favourite girls” gushed Jaina.

 

Later that evening, Jaina walked along the deck breathing in the fresh sea air, she loved the sea. She turned to see Vereesa stood against the railings deep in thought, staring out to sea. “Penny for them” said Jaina as she nudged Vereesa.

Vereesa smiled, but her eyes looked sad “I didn’t realise how much we had gone through till I went to that place, seeing Rhonin I just miss him so much” said Vereesa, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“I know this will never make up for Rhonin being gone, but you have your boys and us, I will always be here for you, you are my sister and best friend” replied Jaina squeezing Vereesa’s hand.

“Seeing what happened to Sylvanas and Silvermoon…., I’ve been so unfair to her, keeping her at a distance” said Vereesa, wiping the tears from her face. 

Jaina pulled Vereesa in to a hug “Don’t feel bad, Sylvanas doesn’t make it easy to love her sometimes, I should know” chuckled Jaina. “She is really trying now, she is opening up so much more, give her time.”

“Talking about me!” smiled Sylvanas as she walked up to Jaina and Vereesa.

Vereesa smiled “Right I’m off to bed, goodnight.”

“Goodnight” said Sylvanas as Vereesa disappeared below decks. Sylvanas slipped her arms around Jaina’s waist from behind and pulled her closer. “M mm, I’ve missed you” her lips lightly kissing Jaina’s neck, her teeth grazing her skin. Jaina’s head fell back against her shoulder, exposing more of Jaina’s throat to Sylvanas. She took advantage sucking and nipping at the soft skin, she kissed up to her ear. “I’ve run a bath for you, lets get you out of those dirty clothes and I'll help you scrub your back” whispered Sylvanas. Jaina grabbed her hands and dragged her below deck.


	7. Making up for lost time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun times aboard the ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun smutty times if its not your thing please avoid.

They arrived in the harbour, Sylvanas felt odd, everyone was getting along so well. She had all her family back or at least heading in the right direction, Alleria might take longer to totally trust her. To be fair she felt the same about about her the void was a big worry, she had heard in the blighted lands it wanting Alleria to kill her and the others. For now Alleria had a pretty good hold on it, so that would have to do for now, they could face things together if they happened. For the first time in a long time Sylvanas felt happy and the negative emotions had settled, she knew they would always be with her, but she felt she had a good control on them. They all walked off the ship happy and chatting, Alleria walked up to Sylvanas and took Liressa, “Veressa and I have been talking and we are going to look after Liressa for a couple days.” “We thought you deserved some time alone to heal and do other things” said Alleria pulling a face.

Jaina and Sylvanas looked at each other and laughed “are you sure you don’t mind, because that would be great” replied Jaina.

“Yes we’re sure the ship is all yours for the next two days” said Vereesa, “When you get back I thought we could have a family meal and you can get to know your nephews.”

Sylvanas took Vereesa’s hand and squeezed it, Jaina stepped forward and hugged Vereesa “Thanks it means a lot you are giving her a chance” whispered Jaina in Vereesa’s ear.

Sylvanas hugged her sisters, then kissed Liressa on the head be good for your aunties, I love you.”

“Hey how about I teach you to use a bow little one” said Alleria, she was looking forward to spending time with her, she had missed so much with her son.

“I can’t” said Liressa, “mummy says I have to learn from the best and that's her.” Sylvanas laughed and gave her another kiss.

Alleria rolled her eyes “That’s what she thinks, I will show you a thing or two” smiled Alleria.

Jaina said her goodbye’s and hugged Liressa extra tight, “Right Sylvanas, get aboard and report to my quarters in five minutes for inspection” said Jaina, giving Sylvanas a wink.

“Oh no, quick” said Alleria as she pushed Veressa in the opposite direction, “before we see or hear something we shouldn’t.” Sylvanas picked up Jaina and boarded the boat laughing, as Alleria broke into a run.

 

Jaina had spent the last couple of hours steering the ship to a small private cove, Sylvanas was making it hard for her with her wondering hands. After some playful scolding Sylvanas had gone below deck to write some letters. Jaina had anchored the ship in the cove and decided to have some fun with Sylvanas “we are here!” Jaina called then she headed to the bow of the ship and stripped off her clothes. She laid herself down to get some sun and wait to see what reaction she would get from Sylvanas, the warmth of the sun felt nice, so did the gentle breeze, she felt so relaxed. She didn’t have to wait long, she heard the creak of the stairs as Sylvanas came up on deck, if it wasn’t for the old timbers she wouldn’t of heard her, Sylvanas was silent from her time as a ranger. Sylvanas stepped on to the deck, she looked around for a few seconds before spotting her gorgeous wife, a smile on her face when she realised what she was doing. Sylvanas quietly got rid of her clothes, then silently walked towards her wife. Jaina had her eyes closed, but felt the shadow over her as her wife approached, Sylvanas straddled her. Jaina moaned as she felt Sylvanas’s body touch hers, Jaina kept her eyes closed and said “That better be you Sylvanas.”

Sylvanas leant close, “It better be me your waiting for” whispered Sylvanas, she sucked Jaina’s earlobe into her mouth and kissed down Jaina’s jaw line. Sylvanas lips were on hers, Jaina’s hands went into Sylvanas’s hair as she pulled her closer. Jaina felt Sylvanas body warming up with the heat of her body, Sylvanas’s hand slid down to caress Jaina’s breast, getting another moan out of Jaina. She had missed Sylvanas’s touch so much, she felt her fingers stroking her nipple sending pleasure south. She was already so wet, Sylvanas lips were on her throat now and her teeth were nipping at her skin then running her tongue over. Jaina moaned as Sylvanas kissed down her chest, till she reached her breasts, sucking a nipple into her cool mouth, Jaina ran her nails down Sylvanas’s back, getting a low groan from her. Jaina grabbed Sylvanas’s ass and pulled her closer needing more contact.

“I need you to touch me Sylvanas” moaned Jaina, Sylvanas sat back, she wanted to see her wife as she touched her. 

Sylvanas slipped a finger in to Jaina’s wet folds “fuck you feel good” as Jaina arched her back into the touch needing more. Sylvanas slipped two fingers inside her gently and slowly stroking her clit, teasing her.

“Please” is all Jaina could say, Sylvanas slow movements were driving her crazy as she arched her back pushing herself into Sylvanas’s fingers needing more. Sylvanas removed her finger’s and Jaina’s eyes shot open “stop teasing, or I will do it myself” said a frustrated Jaina.

Sylvanas smiled “patience” as she place her finger’s in her own mouth, moaning as she tasted Jaina, she leant forward kissing Jaina’s lips. Jaina moaned and she tasted herself on Sylvanas lips, she ran her hand down to touch Sylvanas. She slipped two fingers deep into Sylvanas all she heard was “fuck” as she slid in and out of her. Jaina got what she wanted as Sylvanas slid her fingers back into Jaina her thumb rubbing over her clit, Sylvanas fingers went deep finding just the right spot. Sylvanas concentrated her efforts there as she felt Jaina tighten around her fingers, Jaina was whispering her name over and over again. Jaina’s fingers sped up inside Sylvanas, she was was getting close hearing the noises coming from Jaina. “Come for me baby” whispered Sylvanas as she got closer. 

Jaina closed her eyes as her orgasm hit her, squeezing Sylvanas’s fingers as sensations overwhelmed her, calling Sylvanas’s name. Sylvanas came as she heard Jaina calling her name riding Jaina’s fingers as her own orgasm slowed. She collapsed against Jaina’s chest hearing her heart thumping in her chest, Jaina whispered “I love you” as she stroked Sylvanas’s hair.


	8. Together again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet family moments with all the Windrunners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some swwet family moments from the coolest family the Windrunners. Thank you for reading.

Jaina had thought it was best to heal all the marks they had left on each other over the past two amazing days so as not to traumatise Alleria any more. She couldn’t help if she couldn’t keep her hands off her gorgeous wife, Sylvanas drove her crazy every time she was around her. Sylvanas put her arms around Jaina’s waist as Jaina steered them back into port, resting her chin on Jaina’s shoulder. “That was a great two days, I love you so much” smiled Sylvanas. They would be back in reality soon, too soon. “what are you thinking about” asked Sylvanas seeing Jaina deep in thought.

“What happened to you three before you found me?” replied Jaina, “Vereesa seemed quite distressed, she mentioned she had seen Rhonin, but there seemed to be something else.”

“Gorak Tul said we had to face our own demons before we could help you with yours,” “Vereesa’s was me and Alleria, we were shown images of us attacking each other and killing family” sighed Sylvanas. Jaina looked shocked, but let Sylvanas continue “we reassured her that we would try to not let that happen, I told her my control on my negative emotions was improving all the time, which it is” assured Sylvanas. “I don’t think it helped that I was quite angry with your mother!” Jaina looked at her, “I didn’t hurt her just threatened her!”said Sylvanas, Jaina just shook her head.  
“After that it was Alleria’s turn, apparently her biggest demon is herself, we heard what the void has been whispering to her and it’s pretty dark stuff” explained Sylvanas. “I think its good to be back on friendly terms mainly so I can keep a closer eye on her, although she does seem to have a fairly good control on things.” “Then it was my turn, he did things differently” Sylvanas took a deep breath “he put them in my place and showed them everything that happened to me with Arthas at Silvermoon!” said Sylvanas looking down. “He made the witness how I was made to attack my own people, how I killed friends and people we knew, they saw me break,” a tear slipped down Sylvanas’s cheek. Jaina turned and pulled her close, “It hit Vereesa harder I think at least it seemed that way, she collapsed and just cried she wouldn’t speak to either of us for a while” continued Sylvanas. “That’s about everything I think, we found you then” finished Sylvanas. Sylvanas looked at Jaina “i know you suffer too, I know you have nightmares about Theramore, please talk to me too Jaina, I love you and want to help you” said Sylvanas kissing her gently on the lips.

“I will I promise, wow that was some experience, however horrible it was I’m glad it brought you all back together” smiled Jaina.

“We also need to discuss where we are going to live now!” said Sylvanas “I need to still lead the forsaken, they are my people, but Nathanos can take over the day to day duties.” “Veressa mentioned you asked about Nathanos and no I have never felt anything for him but friendship, he is a loyal and trusted friend, I don’t know what he feels, but I have my hands full with you” laughed Sylvanas. “You know I would never hurt you, you are everything for me Jaina and always will be” said Sylvanas as she kissed Jaina again.

Jaina smiled “One thing Sylvanas I’m sorry but I don’t want to live in the Undercity, its not a place Liressa should grow up in” Jaina looked worried she didn’t want upset Sylvanas, but she couldn’t live there.

Sylvanas pulled her closer “I would never expect you to live there, I don’t want Liressa growing up there either, maybe a place close to Vereesa, I feel I should really be there for her more than I have been in the past” asked Sylvanas.

“That would be great the kids could grow up together” smiled Jaina as she drew Sylvanas in for another kiss.

 

Jaina and Sylvanas walked into Vereesa’s apartment to smiles all round, Liressa ran up to them Jaina picked her up and hugged her, Sylvanas kissed her head. Veressa shouted “Giramar, Galadin there is someone I want you meet,” the boys came out of their room, “this is your Auntie Sylvanas.” The boys looked confused, “we will talk later, say hi” said Veressa.

Both boys said hi, they looked at her armour and smiled grabbing her hand and pulling her towards their room “I bet she has some cool stories to tell us” said Galadin excitedly.

“Sylvanas, just be careful what ‘cool’ stories you tell them please!” warned Vereesa, Sylvanas laughed and followed them into there room. 

Jaina steered Vereesa towards the sofa “don’t worry, she won’t tell them anything she shouldn’t, where is Alleria” asked Jaina.

“In here” came a shout from the kitchen “I’m making lunch.”

“I’m not sure what we are going to get, I think she is too used to cooking with field rations, hopefully it’s edible” laughed Vereesa. 

“Hey!, I can still hear you in there!” shouted Alleria, “I assure you it will be more than just edible, thanks!.”

 

The meal went really well, the food was great, Sylvanas just wished she could’ve tasted it. She could eat food still, but it had very little taste any more a downside of being undead. Nothing could spoil Sylvanas’s mood though, she had more than she deserved a loving wife, a beautiful daughter and a crazy loving family. Sylvanas didn’t know what was coming next, but she knew they would all face it together.


End file.
